


Opposites

by dulcewrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcewrites/pseuds/dulcewrites
Summary: Barriss contemplates the differences between her and Ahsoka while in prison.





	Opposites

Opposites. That's how Barriss would describe them.

Sure they were both highly intelligent women, despite Ahsoka's tendency not to act it. Barriss was the studious type while Ahsoka had probably never actually studied for anything in her life.

Ahsoka sometimes seemed hesitant around new people, but she always pushed herself through it to portray herself as bold and try to make friends with everyone. Barriss could care less about befriending people, sure she would always treat others with kindness, but she was certain in herself enough to not have to prove it to others. If someone wanted to be friends with her she wouldn't push it on them. She would wait for them to come to her.

When it came down to it she supposed that was the biggest difference. Barriss always thought everything through, planned ahead, saw all the possible outcomes before making a move. Ahsoka always pushed ahead regardless of whether even she herself was certain it was a good idea.

And yet, despite their differences, she couldn't help feeling anything but fondness for the absolute disaster that was Ahsoka Tano.

It was clear that many others felt the same. Perhaps not exactly the same. She had seen the way Ahsoka and Master Skywalker had interacted with each other. If she was in trouble, he was there. If she was upset, he was there. Even his master, Master Kenobi, a Jedi council member, treated Ahsoka with care. To a much lesser extent than Skywalker, but still. Even another member of the council, Master Koon, had been seen hugging her.

She was jealous in a way, her own master, Luminara, had been so willing to let her go. So detached that she didn't even see the suffering caused by the war. The people's suffering, her suffering!

It wasn't even just the Jedi who cared for Ahsoka. Even the clones seemed fond of her. She would see them joking and laughing with her as if she were their equal and not their commanding officer (not that they didn't listen to orders too). Maybe it was that they realized that she was just a child and didn't belong in the war. She had seen Ahsoka cry to herself when she thought she was alone. The loss of the men she had been forced to lead to their deaths weighing heavily on her shoulders.

Of all the Jedi, Barriss blamed Ahsoka the least for the war. She was young and so full of life and didn't deserve to be dragged into all of this.

The list of people who cared for Ahsoka went on. Barriss had sat and listened to her talk about Senator Chuchi, a smile on her lips. Barriss felt something stir in her chest. She had listened to her talk about Senator Amidala, big blue eyes shining bright and clear. Barriss couldn't help but be drawn in.

She knew, pushed it to the back of her head, that the way the others cared for Ahsoka was not quite the same as the way she felt. The lines between acceptable and attachment blurred with many for Ahsoka. Barriss knew that her feelings for Ahsoka were way over that line.

The worst part is she was certain that if she opened up Ahsoka would have reciprocated those feelings. They had both been Jedi, it would have been beyond inappropriate.

So she choked down those feelings, like so many others. After all, she truly cared for Ahsoka. More than anyone else. If all those others truly cared for Ahsoka they wouldn't make her participate in this vile war. She deserved better.

Which is why she did what she would have previously thought unthinkable. The bombing would open their eyes up to what the Jedi had become. She hadn't meant for Ahsoka to take the blame, but once she had Barriss knew what she had to do.

She hadn't expected that with as cared for as Ahsoka had been that they would hand her over to the Republic like that, to be put down like a sick dog. They hadn't truly cared as much Barriss had, clearly.

Still, in death, Ahsoka would have been free from the war. Free from the evil that the Jedi had become. When she was revealed as innocent it would have been another blow against the Order. Another wake up call for how far the Jedi had fallen.

Unfortunately her plans had been foiled. Skywalker was, as always, there to defend her. He had managed to find Barriss, accused her of betraying Ahsoka. Didn't he see that the Jedi were the ones who betrayed her? Didn't he see that she just wanted to protect her too? Didn't he see that she loved--- no. She wasn't allowed to love her.

At least now, despite the Jedi continuing to be corrupted by the dark side, continuing the war, Barriss knew her efforts weren't completely in vain.

Skywalker sat across the table in the visitor's cell in prison, glaring at her. She had no doubt he would have killed her if he could have. Which he definitely could have if not for the guards and cameras. 

Despite it all she couldn't help but smile now that she knew what had happened after her arrest.

After all, Ahsoka was still the opposite of her.

While Barriss was here imprisoned, Ahsoka was no longer a Jedi.

Ahsoka was free.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to get so angsty on the first day but here it is! 
> 
> I've decided to do femslash february but i probably won't post daily. 
> 
> I'll be pulling prompts from various places and I'll accept them too, just comment a topic and I'll see if I can do anything with it. 
> 
> I've also made a tumblr, DulceGeeks, you can also send prompts there, anon is enabled so you don't have to have an account, just go to dulcegeeks.tumblr.com/ask and send prompts!


End file.
